Darkness & Danger Taste Everything
by Crazy-Angie
Summary: Las cosas cambian cuando tres nuevas organizaciones se unen, el amor nace entre dos de ellas y se imposibilita cuando la venganza esta de por medio...Draco Malfoy.


**Capitulo 1: Busca que encuentras…**

-Pueden callarse? Si siguen moviéndose nos van a descubrir y no se que va a ser peor, si una mordida y unirnos a su mundo para quemarnos vivas o tener que disfrazarme para no hundirlas…-murmuro Katherine. Una joven de cabello negro risado, sus ojos eran color violeta y su tez era palida.

-Creo que es mejor no movernos…-murmuro Hermione.

-Mira ya estan a punto de irse…-murmuro Ginny.

-Shh…hagan silencio!-sentencio Katherine.

-………-ninguna parecia respirar, todo estaba tan silencioso que al dueno del nigthclub le parecio un signo de que algo mal iba a pasar esa noche.

-Tanto silencio me abruma…-dijo para si mientras abria la puerta de su oficina y salia por esta.

-Ahora es el momento!-dijo Katherine y las tres chicas salieron de su escondite. Este era el techo, el cual tenia una pequena base de la cual colgaban varias gárgolas, ahí detrás de estas, estaban nuestras chicas.

-Donde habras metido los papeles Bob Hubbers?-pregunto enojada Ginny mientras revisaba el escritorio.

-Me acuerdo que aquel joven dijo que estaban en este maldito lugar! Porque ahora no los encontramos!-se quejo Hermione cuando ya se harto de buscar en los expedientes que guardaba en unas cajas.

-Según Cid, los papeles estan en un lugar oscuro, en donde solo los sabios pueden encontrar- murmuro Katherine mientras caminaba curiosa hacia una escultura de una mujer la cual parecia sostener algo, mas eso le faltaba…-Chicas creo que lo…

-Si es tambien lo dijo el joven que escuchamos en el Callejon Knocturn.-interrumpio Hermione

-Hermione puedes callarte, me abrumas!-se quejo Ginny

-Pueden callarse las dos? Creo que encontre una pista para poder encontrar esos papeles…-dijo Katherine haciendo que la castana y la pelirroja se acercaran a ella para observar la estatua.

-Al parecer le falta algo…-dijo Ginny

-Algo como que?-pregunto Hermione

-Una rosa, un vaso…algo que tenga…-trato de decir Katherine pero Ginny la interrumpio diciendo:

-A Bob le encantan las copas…

-Ahi hay una!-dijo alegre Hermione y acercandose al escritorio tomo la copa de cristal pulido y la coloco rapidamente entre las manos de la estatua. Esta emitio un suave crujido y comenzo a moverse hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando ver una pequena habitación, en el centro de esta habia una pequena caja de cristal y dentro de esta estaban los papeles de que tanto buscaban.

-Ahí estas!-murmuro Katherine y se aventuro a pasar la linea que dividia la oficina con la habitación de menos de 3 pies de ancho y 5 de largo. Mas tenia una pared de cristal en la entrada y se necesitaban dos tipos de identificación: huellas y iris.- Chicas ya saben que hacer…-dijo Kathrine

Las tres se colocaron unas pequenas huellas digitales en los dedos, para despues colocarse unos lentes de contacto especializados que Ruhn les habia construido para aquellas ocaciones. Luego de pasar los dos scanners, la puerta de cristal se abrio dejandoles el camino libre para tomar los papeles.

-Les quedan pocos minutos, tienen que moverse rapidamente…-ordeno Cid desde la oficina central. Las chicas tenian pequeño audifonos en la ropa, por el cual recibian ciertas instrucciones cuando el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-No nos apures Cid! Bastante nos estamos arriesgando por unos estupidos papeles que se pueden bajar hoy en dia por Internet!-se quejo Hermione

-Shh nina! Que las van a descubrir, un movimiento en falso y el suelo se les va a caer. Las losetas que tienen que pisar son las 1-2, 2-3,4-2, 5-3, 5-1, 3-1, solo asi se desactivaran las alrmas y podran tomar los papeles, pero tienen menos de 3 minutos para conseguir abrir la caja de cristal sin romperla y hacer el cambio de papeles.

-Facil con la boca…difícil con el cu…-dijo Katherine mas Hermione le reprimio diciendo

-A trabajar que el tiempo es corto! Ginny haz las primeras dos, que yo te sigo en la otras dos y Kathrine me sigue…

-Y de cuando aca tu eres la lider?-pregunto Ginny

-Solo me tomo el papel cuando Katherine se desconcentra!-dijo Hermione y empujo a Ginny, quien comenzo a desctivar las alarmas con tan solo tocar una pequena bola de cristal que estaba incrustada al suelo.

Asi prosigueron las tres chicas, hasta que desactivaron todas las alarmas, una que otra quejandose por la distancia de brincos, pero al final lo lograron. Una vez frente a la caja de cristal, sacaron sus herramientras y abrieron la caja sin problemas:

-En cuestiones de abrir cosas…no hay quien me gane!-dijo Katherine

-Deja de alagarte que nos quedan menos de 30 segundos!-se quejo Cid

-Ya va!-dijo Katherine y hizo el cambio de papeles, olvidando que dentro de la caja habia una ultima alarma con la cual ninguno contaba. Esta comenzo a sonar tan fuerte que las chicas apenas pudieron hacer el intercambio.

-VAMOS MUEVANSE!-dijo Katherine mientras salian corriendo, en un movimiento brusco tratando de escapar de las otras alarmas, las que estaban atentando contra sus vidas pasando rayos laseres y balas , se le callo un anillo muy valioso.

-Katherine estas bien?-pregunto Hermione al verla en el suelo

-Mi anillo!- se quejo la chica y intento recuperarlo, pero Hermione le dijo

-OLVIDALO! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-

-NO! Pero..este…

-VAMONOS!-grito Ginny y con unas cuerdas y aparatos comenzaron a subir por donde mismo habian bajado.

-Hermione apurate que se escuchan pasos!-se quejo Ginny la cual ya estaba arriba.

-Eso intento, pero es que…-se quejo

-Deja la quejadera y ocupate en subir!-ordeno Katherine, quien aun no subia y comenzaba a impacientarse por la tardanza de la castana.

-Un poco mas y me resbalo!-se quejo la castana

-Si, si! Pasa la cuerda quieres? Se acuerdan de que aun sigo abajo!-se quejo esta vez Catherine

-No se quien es peor a la hora de mandar, Cid o tu!-dijo Ginny y sacandole los aparatos a Hermione, le lanzo la cuerda a Katherine, quien se la ato a sus aparatos de escalar y comenzo a subir.

-Hay no!-murmuro Hermione al ver como aquellos pasos se hacian mas y mas fuertes a pesar de la audible musica del club nocturno.

-Que?-pregunto Katherine y miro hacia abajo, al percatarse del grave problema que afrontaria si no se apuraba, comenzo a subir rapidamente, justo cuando iba llegando se atoro la cuerda.

-Vamos Ginny!-dijo Hermione

-No hay anda que pueda hacer!-se quejo la pelirroja

-Es que no estudiaste en Hogwarts o que!-se quejo Hermione y murmurando un hechizo rompio la cuerda- AGARRA LA CUERDA!-grito al ver como la misma se iba con Katherine.

-Uff por un pelo…-dijo Kathrine quien estuvo a punto de estrellarse como un mango contra el suelo.

-Te vamos a subir, no te muevas!-dijo Ginny casi en un murmullo y entre Hermione y ella comenzaron a halar la cuerda, hasta que lograron que la chica subiera.

-Que haria sin ustedes? Bueno que no haria…-murmuro Catherine

-Vamonos si?-dijo Hermione mientras miraba al suelo, del cual se podian visualizar algunos encapuchados.

-Arg! Hay veces que eres tan insoportable…-se quejo Ginny y tocaron una pieza de cristal para desaparecer…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cerca de alli, a solo unos pasos, caminaban 4 hombres y dos mujeres, todos encapuchados, de su cuello colgaba un collar del cual colgaba una especie de hada con las manos juntas. Al parecer tenian prisa, sus pasos iban mas rapidos de lo usual, enfrente de ellos estaba Bob Hubbers, estaba nervioso…algo estaba mal!

-Hay alguien adentro…-dijo uno de los hombres.

-No…no puede ser yo cerre la puerta antes de bajar!-se excuso Bob

-Callate y abre esa maldita puerta de una vez…-dijo una de las mujeres.

-Si..si.-mustio el hombre y con sus gruesos dedos resbalando por las llaves logro abrir la puerta. Al entrar estaba todo como lo habia dejado- Vengan les mostrare los papeles que me encargo Marcus…

Todos pasaron a la pequena habitación, con algunos hechizos desactivaron las alarmas y abrieron la pequena caja de cristal, al sacar los papeles se quedaron en shock con lo estaban viendo...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahora si muy lejos de donde se estaba armando todo aquel jaleo, exactamente en Londres, Inglaterra. En una habitación con poca iluminación, 8 hombres estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, la cual en el centro tenia un gran mapa de una localizacion en especifica.

-Los he llamado porque necesito que tres de ustedes visiten a un viejo amigo llamado Ruhn.

-Y eso para que?-pregunto Draco, un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-El sabe quien tiene esto…-contesto Lucius y con un hechizo simple hizo aparecer un holograma sobre una llave que colgaba de un collar en plata.

-Y que tiene de especial?-pregunto Mark, un joven de estatura mediana, cabello negro y ojos cafes.

-Es la llave que abre la puerta que encontraron Josh y Angelina en Australia.-contesto Lucius nuevamente

-La puerta que abre el abismo del cual solo los vampiros pueden entrar y salir…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zarkthief era una organización de ladronas que se ocupaban de beneficiarse por medio de otros. Cid Disgard era el presidente de la organización y por lo tanto una total mente maestra. Galia Von era la que se ocupaba de conseguir la información y brindarla a todas las secciones, unas 10.

Cid estaba en su lujosa oficina hablando con Galia, cuando las chicas de la seccion 597, entraron sin previo aviso.

-Que les he dicho?-dijo molesto el hombre calvo, palido de ojos amarillos.

-Te vas a tragar tus palabras cuando veas que encontramos…-dijo Katherine y le tiro un fólder con todos los papeles que se habian robado del night club.

Cid tardo un poco en analizarlo, tenian en sus manos a los vampiros, según lo que decian esos papeles, en unas ruinas llamadas Duvancok que se encontraban en el Artico, estaba la cura que tanto estaban buscando…

-Vaya creo que con esto pueden asender varias posiciones…-murmuro Cid sorprendido- No pense que estos simples papeles sirvieran tanto

-A ver que hay de recompensa?-pregunto Kathrine

-Solo pensando en ustedes tres ah!-se quejo Galia y entrego tres lujosas llaves

-Tres tristes llaves?-se quejo Hermione

-No saben lo que hay dentro…-murmuro Galia- Habitación 900, piso 6.

-Y el lugar?-pregunto Ginny

-Eso lo tendran que averiguar ustedes…-dijo la mujer palida, de ojos violetas y cabello rosado.- No me miren asi! FINE!-suspiro- Hotel Subset.

-Gracias…-dijeron las tres y salieron de la oficina mas rapidas que un rayo.

-Que piensas hacer?-pregunto Galia- Lo que tienes en las manos no es solo una simple venganza…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-No puede ser…-murmuro Bob- Como pudieron abrir la caja y desactivar las alarmas!

-Que demonios es esto?-pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-El que Agatha?-pregunto una voz suave y juguetona de uno de los hombres.

-Es una advertencia escrita en Parsel…-contesto la mujer.

-Crees que sean los mortifagos quienes robaron los mapas de la ubicación de Duvancok?-pregunto otra voz pero era mas ronca.

-No lo creo…-murmuro otro joven el cual estaba en una esquina.

-Y si no fueron esos imbeciles quienes mas?-pregunto otra voz de mujer, esta era como mas seria.

-Demasiado imbeciles para hacer un trabajo en silencio y tan bien…-murmuro nuevamente la voz ronca.

-Si se fijan, la caja esta en buen estado y las alarmas no parecen haber sido maltratadas.-comento la mujer de voz seria mientras se acercaba a la caja y pasaba su dedo suavemente por el borde de la caja de cristal.

-Eso lo hemos captado desde que entramos…-dijo Aghata- Y la advertencia, solo dice "Ni muertos con habilidades nos pueden sobrepasar"

-Malditos!-se quejo la voz juguetona

-Calma mi hermano…esto me huele a mujer.-contesto el joven de voz ronca- Y no me miren asi que yo si de lo que hablo…-comenzo a caminar por la pequena habitación hasta que se paro frente a un anillo de plata con un diamante verdadero, al tomarlo lo puso de frente a las luces y pudo leer- Zaknar

-Que?-preguntaron todos al escuchar lo que dijo el pelirrojo, de ojos azules.

-Es un anillo de mujer, inscripciones en plata y diamantes…se los dije.-contesto y sonrio

-Y dice Zaknar?-pregunto Agatha- Que extrano, no conozco nada que tenga ese nombre…

-A lo mejor es un lugar invertido…-murmuro el joven que estaba en la esquina.

-Tal vez, yo me encargare de anunciarle al Consejo de lo ocurrido, mientras que ustedes pueden buscar mas pistas sobre esa cosa que tiene el anillo…-dijo la voz de mujer seria

-Yo me lo voy a llevar, se que Ruhn nos podra ayudar…-dijo el joven que estaba en la esuinq y en un acto rapido ya se estaba guardando el anillo en el bolsillo.

-Nos veremos en par de horas ya saben donde…-dijo Agatha y todos desaparecieron dejando un suave polvo negro, el cual cego a Bob de por vida…

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ya a eso de la media noche, un consejo de 4 personas estaba situada en sus lugares en la mesa estrellada. Al principio comenzaron a converzar sobre varios temas que estaban siendo muy rumoreados, hasta que llego el ultimo que faltaba…Marcus.

-Siento la tardanza, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender que un simple robo…

-No es un simple robo, si lo fuera no se hubiese organizado esta reunion…-suspiro Viktor- Robaron los mapas de la ubicación de las Ruinas Duvancok, sabes lo que significa no?

-Nos tienen en sus manos…-dijo Nyan.- Una vez que encuentren la cura nos podran chantajear hasta el cansancio!

-No si nosotros la encontramos primero…-murmuro John quien estaba escondido en una esquina.

-Que tienes en mente John?-pregunto Arthur Wealsey, la cabeza principal de la organizacion.

-Una emboscada?-pregunto Nyan

-Por favor! Algo mejor que una emboscada…dilo de una vez!-dijo Viktor

-Una pequena visita al lugar usando a alguien de carnada…-suspiro- como todos saben ninguno de nosotros puede entrar ahí, si no hubiesemos tenido esa cura hace milenios…

-Prosigue…-dijo Arthur interesado

-Si logramos atrapar a alguien y hacerlo entrar en las ruinas para que obtenga la cura, estamos libres de esos.-termino el hombre.

-A quien, si por alli no se acerca nadie!-dijo Viviana, la unica mujer en el consejo, mas su inteligencia sobrepasaba la de todos aquellos mendigos.

-No sean tan mentes cerradas, quienes robaron los mapas se apareceran por alli, una vez dentro plaf! los atrapamos y utilizando nuestras habilidades logramos que entren…-termino John

-No suena nada mal…-dijo Nyan- Y tiene sentido.

-Fine, si logramos que entren, como estaremos seguro de que encontrara lo que deseamos?-pregunto Viviana, la cual parecia tener el unico cerebro en funcionamiento.

-Porque conozco a unas personas que podran con la tarea sin tener ningún riesgo…-dijo John muy seguro

-Y esos quienes son?-pregunto Arthur intrigado

-Mis tres hijos…-contesto

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

-En que piensas Katherine?-pregunto Ginny al verla observando la ventana de la habitación 900, del Hotel Subset

-Pues en esos papeles falsos que le entregamos a Cid, no nos culpara de traidoras verdad?-pregunto la joven confundida-Lo menos que deseo es que las 9 secciones me esten persiguiendo para lincharme.

-Mientras mas pienses en eso mas traumada saldras, relajate y disfruta del espectáculo que tenemos, despues hablaremos de la jugarreta que le hicimos a Cid…

-Es cierto…se lo merece por ser tan tacano! Mira y que 4 stripers, yo esperaba un auto o un viaje de vacaciones, pero no siempre de miserico!-se quejo Catherine

-Vez…aparte piensa que nos hace trabajar como burras para luego darnos una miseria de todo el botin que le conseguimos…-dijo Ginny para animarla.

-Vamos a ir a esas ruinas verdad? Me intriga saber que tanto desean esos mugrientos vampiros que se esconde en las frias oscuridades del Artico!-dijo Hermione quien ya se habia aburrido de los 4 bailarines semidesnudos y los habia hechado de la habitación sin propina y medios drogados.

-Que tal si vamos hoy mismo?-pregunto Ginny

-I like that…-murmuro Katherine mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su equipaje nuevamente.-Nos vemos alla chicas, la primera que llegue tendra una cita con Chris Evans en Hawai…

-Uff..tentador.-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Mas por Hawai que por ese…

-Vamos Hermy! Tiene un cuerpazo cañón!-dijo Ginny

-Bueno a ver que dice la monja esta cuando lo tenga de frente!-dijo Kathrine mientras desaparecia con sus cosas…

-Porque siempre se adelanta? ES TRAMPA! ME ESCUCHASTE! TRAMPOSA!-grito Ginny sonriente mientras desaparecia junto con Hermione…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes…-dijo John acercandose a sus hijos una vez que estuvo en su casa. Su esposa Emily preparaba una cena mientras que ellos platicaban en la sala.

-Y ahora que paso? Nos vamos a mudar otra vez?-pregunto Jack, el hombre de la voz juguetona.

-Madura quieres? SI nos tenemos que mudar pues lo hacemos y ya!-dijo Derek reprimiendolo, el chico de la voz ronca.

-Callense de una vez y escuchen…-suspiro- Van a ir a las Ruinas Duvancok, alli tendran que secuestrar a unas personas, fueron las que robaron nuestros mapas, para luego hechizarlas y encargarse de que encuentren la cura.

-Estas en tus 5 sentidos?-pregunto Derek

-Es imposible…-murmuro Artemis, el joven que habia estado en la esquina- No podemos entrar, es por eso que estamos como estamos despues de tanto tiempo…

-Se que ustedes podran sobrepasar las cosas misteriosas que hay alli con la ayuda de esas personas a quienes deberan hechizar obviamente.-dijo Jonh- Los he educado bien! Y sus entrenamientos han sido los mejores, a que le temen?

-No vengas a hecharnos las cosas en cara, para eso no lo hubieses hecho- suspiro el pelirrojo- Pero vamos a ponerlo asi, si logramos encontrar a las personas, hechizarlas y entrar con ellas, como saldriamos despues? Dicen que es un laberinto sin salida…

-Sin contar el como vamos a llegar hasta alla sin los mapas!-dijo sarcásticamente Artemis- Es imposble papa, no se ni como el consejo aprovo esta estupidez!-dijo levantandose

-Sientate que no he terminado…-ordeno su padre.

-Eso ya lo se, pero mama ya termino de servir la mesa y en 1 segundo mas estara llamandonos…

-CHICOS!-grito Emily

-Vez…-dijo Artemis y salio hacia el comedor.

-A quien habra salido?-se pregunto en voz baja Jonh mas Derek le contesto

-A mama no fue…-para luego marcharse hacia la cocina.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras que las tres chicas se daban un viaje de lujo en primera clase, todos en el Zarkthief sufrian una real conmocion. El cielo se habia puesto negro y ni las estrellas le podian alumbrar el camino. Cid estaba encerrado como de costumbre en su oficina, cuando se aparecio Galia sangrando…

-Que pasa mujer?-pregunto preocupado, Galia era su nueva esposa.

-Son vampiros…-dijo mientras se agarraba del brazo derecho.

-QUE?-grito asustado- No puedo creer que tan rapido nos hayan localizado!

En ese instante Galia ahogo un grito, uno de los vampiros la tenia y amenazaba con terminar el trabajo que otro habia empezado.

-Vaya, vaya…hasta que al fin nos encontramos cara a cara Cid…-dijo Arthur y en sus ojos corrio un intenso brillo de odio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las tres chicas llegaron al Artico con la excusa de que se irian a averiguar algunos misterios en Australia sobre unas tumbas y escritos extranos que habian aparecido varios meses atrás.

-Vaya si que hace frio…-se quejo Hermione mientras se abrigaba bien.

-No te creas, estamos a mas de -3! DA, obviamente tiene que hacer frio…-dijo Ginny-Bueno vamos a alquilar uno de esos perritos voladores?-pregunto Ginny

-Ginny no son perritos voladores, estas viendo mucho ELF, son perros entrenados para guiar trineos…-contesto Hermione

-Ay ya la mas nerd!-dijo Ginny molesta- Que se yo de estas mierdas muggles!

-Hey cuidadito!-se quejo Katherine- Yo no me se el alojomora o como se diga, pero si me se sus claves para insultarnos!

-Ya bajale, que no te estamos insultando, solo que…-trato de decir Ginny, pero un joven rubio de ojos verdes y tez palida se presento.

-Paul Janson…-dijo y las saludo.

-Ginny, ella es Hermione y la otra es Katherine…-contesto la pelirroja embobada

-A cuanto salen las expediciones?-pregunto Katherine quien era la que mas tenia los pies en la nieve.

-Depende de en donde sea…-contesto Paul

-Queremos ir a este punto…-dijo Katherine mientras le mostraba el punto indicado con el dedo en el mapa.

-Uff eso si va a estar feo, estamos en tiempo de tormenta y creo que van a tener que esperar por lo menos como 2 dias…-dijo el rubio.

-Mierda…-murmuro Ginny- Y ahora que?

-Pues no nos queda mas que esperar!-contesto Katherine mientras se llevaba de brazo a Paul para pedirle indicaciones de alguna villa o alguna parte en donde se pudiesen quedar mientras pasaban las tormentas.

-Ojala me hala nos invite a pasarla en su casa…-murmuro Ginny

-No seas tan…-suspiro Hermione

-Chicas! Paul nos va a dejar estar los tres dias en su casa, que creen?-pregunto Katherine

-FINE!-grito Ginny

-Despues de que haga calor, todo esta muy bien…-dijo Hermione

-Herms, aquí no hace calor…estamos en el A-R-T-I-C-O!-dijo Ginny como retrasada mental.

-No soy una retrasada, a lo que me refiero es a que haga un poco de menos frio que afuera…-contesto ella molesta

-Vamos a entrar quieren?-pregunto Katherine media molesta, siempre peleandose, jamas podrian estar en paz. Ni muertas! Y si las tumbas estviesen cerca…se peleaban desde las mismas.

La primera noche, la pasaron bastante bien, las camas eran comodas y hacia menos frio que afuera. La comida estuvo excelente y la medianoche entre risas y copas de vino. Katherine decio salir, no era una persona muy social. Necesitaba pensar, su vida se estaba llendo lentamente y aun no tenia una familia…

-Otra vez pensando en parir?-pregunto Hermione al salir

-No pienso solo en tener hijos Herms, quiero un esposo al que alimentar!-se quejo la morena

-Vamos, esta vida es la que todo el mundo desea! Tienes dinero, tienes una enorme mansión, tiene un excelente trabajo, tienes amigos, sales sin preocupaciones, no tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie, engordas y rebajas sin discutirlo con nadie! QUE MAS QUIERES?

-Puedes dejarme asociarme con mi ambiente?-pregunto Katherine molesta

-Jodete…-dijo Hermione quien se dio la vuelta y entro a la pequena cabana.

-Gracias mejor amiga…-dijo en voz baja la chica de ojos amarillo verdosos. La joven se quedo unos minutos mas, ya que el frio si que te calaba los huesos y despues entro, se sirvio una copa de vino y se acomodo cerca del fuego.

Mientras que muy cerca Ginny y Paul se apareaban como conejos. Al parecer el frio no era problema para ellos, porque Hermione ya se habia ido a quejar varias veces por los sonidos 3D.

-No puedo con ella!-se quejo la castana- Es tan facil…

-Se llama trabajar mucho y darse el gusto de un sida…-dijo Katherine

-Vaya es el mejor insulto que has hecho desde que te conozco…-dijo Hermione sorprendida- Siento lo de hace un rato, pero es que me desespero, todas desean tener lo que tienes y tu lo quieres cambiar por un hombre que no vale mas que un zapato de los que te compras!

-No sabes lo que es un tener un hombre en tu casa…-murmuro- Es lo mejor que hay, ver su sonrisa, la manera en la que te mira cuando te vistes, cuando te felicita al probar la comida y hasta cuando hacen el amor…pero que sabes tu, tu no sufriste lo que yo sufri…-dijo y varias lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Se que es difícil de superar la muerte de tu novio apenas a 2 dias de casarse, pero es que…

-Tu eres virgen y yo no, es la diferencia, yo se lo que siente estar bien y tu no, yo se lo que es el calor familiar y tu jamas tuviste una…-dijo venenosamente

-Vaya…el vino te hace botar mas veneno que lo usual…-dijo Hermione herida

-Lo siento, no me siento bien…dejame sola si?-dijo arrepentida, no sabia que le pasaba, porque se comportaba asi? Seria tal vez porque su alma lo unico que deseaba era venganza…venganza contra Voldemort por haberla herido profundamente?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Me puedes explicar como es que piensas llegar a un lugar al cual nunca has visitado?-pregunto Jack

-Y quien dijo que yo no he ido?-pregunto Artemis mientras caminaban atravesando las ramas de un espeso bosque, de alli tomarian un atajo para las ruinas.

-Y cuando fue eso?-pregunto Derek esta vez

-Hace mucho, cuando trabajaba para investigaciones criminales. En ese mugre lugar asesinaron a una familia de 23, es por eso que muy pocos entran, las alucinaciones son muchas y el frio se te cuela por la espiona dorsal cuando las puertas se cierra y las murmuraciones corren de un pasillo al otro…-relato el joven

-Tu entraste?-pregunto Jack

-Si…por eso estoy como estoy.-murmuro y al ver un enorme arbol junto a un hermoso lago, murmuro algunas palabras en un idioma extrano y en este aparecio una puerta.

-Pense que iriamos via muggle…-dijo el rubio otra vez.

-Piensas tanto que a veces el mani que tienes adentro se precalienta demasiado y comienza a balbucear estupideces…-dijo Artemis seriamente mientras entraba por la puerta del arbol desapareciendo instantáneamente.

Aparecieron en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no habia ni un rayito de sol. Rapidamente Jack y Derek aparcieron y por sus pasos fue como el pelinegro lo supo.

-No pense que existian estos canales, como los odio.-se quejo Derek

-Artemis no se supone que no pases por esto? Piensas suicidarte?-le reprimio Jack

-O te callas o no sera un suicidio…-dijo amenazante y abrio un portal del tamano de una puerta y volvieron a desparecer. En el rostro de Artemis se podia ver el dolor, obviamente todo su cuerpo se desintegraba y se volvia a integrar, pero gracias a su delicada enfermedad las cosas empeoraban y terminaba 4 meses inactivo, debido a las hemorragias internas que le causaban por la desintegración.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto Derek al ver los ojos de su hermano, los cuales ya ni tenian color.

-Aja…-mustio y se agarro fuertemente de un pedazo de hielo.

-Ah no tu te regresas, no estas bien…-dijo Jack

-Carajo que si estoy bien!-dijo y se reincorporo- Denme solo unas horas y estare listo…

-Eso dices siempre y cada vez terminas peor…-dijo Jack al caminar por las paredes de hielo de un tunel secreto.

-Pueden dejar de preocuparse? Ya estoy muerto que mas me puede pasar!-dijo Artemis molesto mientras caminaba adolorido por el tunel….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los dias pasaron rapidamente al igual que las tormentas. Las chicas se encontraban caminando por el exterior de las Ruinas buscando la entrada, cuando Paul tuvo que abandonarlas debido a una llamada de emergencia que habia recibido por parte de su companero Frank.

-CREO QUE LA ENCONTRE!-grito Ginny emocionada. Cuando las otras dos chicas se acercaron pudieron a Ginny mover unas piedras. Luego de ayudarla visualizaron una semi puerta que tenia unas letras raras en la puerta escritas en sangre de unicornio.

-Lo siento, pero en mi casa no me ensenaron ese idioma…-dijo Katherine mientras entraba por la puerta rota.

-Eres loca!-dijo Hermione riendose y el eco se pudo escuchar por toda la mansión arruinada.

-Shh…saben dicen que aquí hubo una matanza.-dijo Ginny

-Enserio? De cuantos?-pregunto Katherine interesada

-17 personas y 6 ninos…-contesto Ginny

-Que mal…-murmuro la morena mientras caminaba por un pasillo para llegar al vestíbulo.

-WOE!-grito Hermione emocionada.

-Vaya si que esta grande!-dijo Ginny

-Plata y turquesas buena eleccion…-dijo Katherine y sonrio suavemente mientras apreciaba todas las pinturas y objetos que aun permanecian en buen estado.

-Pelirroja ingreida…-se escucho murmurar de un pasillo a otro.

-Que decias?-pregunto Ginny

-Nada…-dijo Hermione

-Aun sigues siendo virgen…-se escucho otra vez

-Hey Katherine bajale!-se quejo Hermione

-Y ahora que dije?-se quejo la morena

-Viva o muerta no conseguiras lo que deseas…-se escucho otra vez y esta vez fue Katherine la quien se altero.

-BASTA!-grito

-Aquí hay algo, por si tu no has dicho nada, ni Kathy, ni yo…-dijo Ginny en voz baja y pudieron escuchar como decian:

-"1, 2, 3…pocas personas entran y salen al revez…" –se escucho cuando se rompio un florero- 4, 5, 6…ustedes tres entraran y solo dos podran aparecer"

-Ay no…-murmuro Hermione

-Shh…dejame escuchar.-dijo Katherine y comenzo a caminar hacia donde provenia la voz

-"Prontamente tu estaras, en un hoyo sin igual" "Dos de ustedes saldran y con una nos vamos a quedar" "Veamos cuanto aguantaras si en tu miseria podras recordar"

-Enserio que dan miedo…-murmuro Hermione mientras seguia a Katherine

-HEY! MUGRE FANTASMA DE QUINTA! ACASO CUANDO TE ASESINARON NO FUE SUFIEICNTE PARA CALLARTE LA BOCA?-grito Ginny

-Ginny! Como se te ocurre decir eso…-la reprendio Hermione

Un viento frio, casi helado se sintio rapidamente, fue tanta su fuerza que los cabellos de las chicas se movieron con gran facilidad. Algunos jarrones se calleron asustando a Hermione, mientras que pasos y gritos se escuchaban por doquier.

-Podemos regresar?-pregunto Hermione

-No, tenemos que encontrar la cura de los vampiros…-le reprimio Ginny-Aparte que pueden hacernos los muertos? Aseinarnos? WOW!

-Ginny callate quieres?-pregunto molesta Katherine, las tres pasaron por un espejo enorme, Hermione lo alagaba por su antigüedad mientras que Ginny lo repugnaba por tener mas polvo que el Sahara.

Ginny andaba tan concentrada en no tropezarse con nada que no noto cuando una chica igual que ella le sonreia atravez del espejo con el rostro lleno de sangre y un punal en el centro de la cabeza.

-BU!-grito Ginny asutando a Hermione grandemente- No seas tan gallina, que aquí no hay nada…

-Eso crees tu…-murmuro la castana mientras caminaba, olvidando que Katherine habia doblado en una habitación debido a una fuerte atracción por una pintura enorme que se encontraba en la pared alta.

-Hey y Kathy?-pregunto Ginny confusa- Pense que estaba enfrente…

-Eso pense yo, pero con el brinco que me hiciste dar ya se me perdio…-dijo Hermione- KATHERINE! DONDE ESTAS?

-Aquí!-contesto emocionada por el cuadro.

-DONDE?-grito esta vez Ginny

-AQUÍ!-grito otra vez y las chicas se asomaron dando riversa quedando igual de lelas, pero no por el cuadro, si no porque detrás de Katherine habia una nina vestida de azul sin ojos con una pequena muneca de hilo.

-Gin soy yo o eso es lo que es-murmuro Hermione

-Pense que era solo yo, pero…-se callo Ginny rapidamente y observo la pintura. Era una mujer vestida de rojo, su tez morena y ojos verdes resaltaban mucho, su cabello era ondulado y castano, dandole un toque sensual. Estaba sentada comodamente en una silla mientras agarraba una copa…

-Vamos a dedicarnos mejor a encontrar la maldita cura, quieren?-pregunto Ginny en voz alta sacando a Katherine de su trance.

-No pienso negarme, mientras mas rapido mejor para nosotras…-contesto Hermione al momento en el que salian de la habitación y le dedicaba una ultima mirada a la nina la cual le sonrio.- Comienzo a odiar este trabajo…

-No te quejes tanto y movilizate…-dijo Ginny y la empujo sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, la chica se choco contra un espejo que habia aparecido por arte de magia y le habia herido el rostro y las manos.- ESO NO ESTABA AHÍ!

-Arg…-se quejo Hermione al ver como la sangre corria por sus manos.

-Por favor no se empujen o agredan, aquí las cosas estan raras y no estoy para bromas.-dijo Katherine

-Voy a buscar un espejo…-dijo Hermione al separarse

-No te alejes mucho, vamos a estar averiguando por este pasillo- dijo Katherine algo preocupada, nunca era bueno dispersarse, por mas solas que estuviesen.

Las dos chicas entraron a la siguiente habitación, era la librería.

-Wow! Tantos libros…si Hermione estuviese aquí se muda…-dijo sonriente Katherine

-A esta gente si que le gustaba instruirse…-dijo Ginny y sonrio al ver el cuadro d eun joven muy apuesto, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro.

Mientras que Hermione ya habia encontrado un espejo en una habitación cercana, esta era el despacho de la mansión, habian libros, escritorios, un gran ventanal del cual no se veia mas que nieve acumulada.

-Vaya…si que tenian buenos gustos…-dijo en voz baja y comenzo a rebisarlo todo, hasta que decidio mirarse al espejo y grito al ver su rostro con algunos cortes, pero peor fue el segundo grito al ver detrás de ella un hombre colgado con muchos tajos en el rostro.

-Hermione esta tardando…-dijo Katherine regresando a la entrada

-Ella esta bien…-murmuro Ginny mientras revisaba las estanterías y le parecio ver una sombra que corria de un lado a otro.- Hey viste eso?

-Si, son celajes…en lugares en los que ha pasado mucho eso corren muchos.

-AHHHH!-se escucho la voz de Hermione- AHHHHH!- nuevamente la castana grito, pero era mas terrorifico.

-Te dije que no estaba bien que nos dispersaramos.-dijo molesta Katherine mientras corria hacia la habitación de la cual habia provenido el grito de su amiga, Ginny obviamente se le fue detrás sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Ginny al llegar a la puerta

-Si, solo que…vamonos si?-dijo asustada, estaba muy palida y temblaba.

-Tenemos que encontrar la cura primero, no me gaste mis miles en venir y regresar sin nada. Desde ahora vamos a mantenernos juntas si?-dijo Katherine mientras abrazaba a Hermione para tranquilizarla.

Las chicas siguieron caminando y revisando cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron al sotano, el cual estaba lleno de porquerias. Alli encontraron varias llaves que pensaron que servirian en cualquier habitación que no pudiese abrir.

-Hey que es esto?-pregunto Katherine al mover varias pieza de pintura.

-El que?-preguntaron las dos acercandose al lugar. Este tenia una pequena esfera incrustada en la pared y varias letras en otro idioma.

-Otra vez ese idioma extrano…-se quejo Hermione

-Bueno vamos a intentar con el apellido…-dijo Katherine mas no salio.- A ver ideas?

-Vampiros? Cura? Sangre?-dijeron las dos una detras de la otra.

-Que desean tanto esos mugrientos?-pregunto Hermione

-Sangre? Sentimientos?-contesto Ginny

-Venganza…-dijo Katherine en voz baja y Hermione hizo un sonido con la lengua acertando.-A ver y como se escribe en esto?-pregunto Katherine

-Ahh eso te toca ti, tu eres la que sabe de idiomas-dijo Hermione

-Gracias..-dijo Ginny

-Bueno veamos…-dijo y comenzo a escribir a lo loco, hasta que media hora despues lo lograron abrir. Era una habitación enorme, cubierta en plata y en el centro habia una cama de dosel, al parecer habia alguien alli…

-Que demonios…-trato de decir Hermione, pero se callo la boca al verlo todo tan confuso.

-No me digas que solo desean a una mujer para conseguir venganza?-se pregunto Katherine en voz alta

-Tal vez ella tenga la cura…-dijo Ginny

-Y si le preguntamos?-pregunto Hermione

-Herms por favor debe estar muerta!-dijo Ginny

-Ohh, no contaba con ese pequeñísimo detalle…-dijo Hermione disculpandose

-Bueno esta habitación hay que cruzarla con cuidado, asi que por favor no toquen nada…-advirtio Katherine

-FINE!-dijeron las dos haciendo mueca.

La primera en entrar fue Katherine, ella siempre pisaba delante para evitar que algo malo pudiese pasarle a sus amigas. Camino hasta la cama con paso recto alerta por si cualquier cosa le atacaba, mas no sucedió. Llego a la cama y al acercarse sintio como un frio helado corrio por su cuerpo, alli estaba la mujer de la foto, quien seria?

-Que es lo que hay para que te quedes asi eh?-pregunto Hermione

-Es ella…-murmuro Katherine que apenas se pudo escuchar

-Quien?-preguntaron las dos al unisono.

-La de la pintura de la habitación esa…-contesto Katherine

-Ahh esta viva o muerta?-pregunto Ginny

-No me dijiste que estaba muerta?-pregunto Hermione

-Es que ahora no se…-dijo Ginny

-Parece como congelada…-le describio Katherine-Pero sus fracciones siguien siendo las mismas…

-A ver…-dijo Hermione quien se movio bruscamene haciendo que unos jarrones se calleran al suelo rompiendose totalmente.

-Cuando no?-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos- Bueno entra que si a Kathy no le paso nada a nosotras menos…

Las chicas comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación en busca de algo que se pareciera a una cura mas no encontraron nada. Solo estaba esa muerta congelada en aquella cama fina con un traje de hace mas de 5 decadas...

-Hey creen que esta cosa sea la cura?-pregunto Katherine acercandose a la muerta

-Tal vez…-murmuro Hermione- los vampiros tengan que morderla o algo asi…

-Claro!-dijo Ginny

-Bueno nos llevamos a la muerta o que?-pregunto Katherine

-Las cosas las deje afuera, es que pesaban mucho y la entrada estaba muy chica…-se quejo Hermione

-Bueno yo te ayudo, tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme aquí por mas tiempo…-suspiro Ginny- Mientras mas rapido mejor..

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la sala a buscar las cosas que estaban en la entrada, mientras que Katherine se las ingeniaba para no arrancarle un brazo a la muerta, cuando esta de repente abrio los ojos y le agarro del cuello fuertemente. Suavemente la comenzo a empujar hacia una de las paredes y al cuerpo hacer contacto con las frias piedras, la pared se abrio y ambas se fueron por el tunel, callendo en una habitación extrana…


End file.
